Inevitable
by Setsura
Summary: The rest of Scepter 4 knew exactly what he was going to do, after all, they had witnessed the Red King's Sword of Damocles fall and disappear. Munakata Reisi was about to end his own life when Fushimi and the rest of Scepter 4 broke down his weakened barrier. Warnings : Character death, Rated T for Fushimi's cursing. Mainly focused on Scepter 4. More inside :D


Thank you very much to this fic's fabulous beta **thelaststar**! Muchas Gracias!

Bold means it is quotes from novel/anime/news that i took from tumblr or dreamwidth, credits at the end,

I do not own K project, else, Mikoto would be enjoying a happy family time with Reisi, they'd have Misaki and Saruhiko as their respective brother. Their brother would fight each other a little too much that it's giving Reisi headache, while Mikoto just shrugged when Reisi told him to stop them, and he would push Reisi down to any nearby object. Totsuka and Kusanagi would be a we're-just-married-and-very-happy couple, they'd soon adopt Anna into their family and live happily ever after.

Therefore this fic doesn't contain any pairings(i think?). It depends on your interpretation of the characters,

Enjoy~

* * *

_The past is ours as we basked in the glory of a King_

.

.

.

**"_Hmph. Did you feel this way too, Suoh?_"**

**"_Captain. If you were to go down the same path as Suoh, then I will…_"**

.

.

.

There had been a mass outbreak of evil strains in Shizume City, they were rampaging all over the beautiful city, destroying and killing everything they deemed fit to be destroyed. It was as if they were possessed by the former Colorless King but that is not possible as a certain King had made sure that the Colorless King would never breathe the world's fresh air anymore. Scepter 4 has been dispatched all over the city to remove the threat once and for all. Fushimi and Awashima were dispatched in the south of Shizume City,

"What… is this…?"

Awashima covered her lips with both of her hands, disbelief written all over her face while Fushimi's eyes widened considerably. There were so many dead bodies on the ground.

The buildings had been destroyed beyond repair, that was definitely not the works of a mere human, Fushimi thought. He carefully walked among the debris of what could be said a beautiful city once.

Suddenly, a strain attacked them out of nowhere; Fushimi protected Awashima with a click of his tongue,

"Don't let your guard down!"

The rest of his group immediately moved to support him. Recognizing the surge of power, the strains gathered there. Fushimi clicked his tongue once again,

"Tsk, this is troublesome."

.

.

.

They battled the strains for two days straight. Their bodies were beyond exhausted so much that they couldn't even form a barrier to protect themselves. In a second, a beautiful blue barrier formed around them.

Their King, their proud Blue King standing tall right across the road. Sensing the abnormal aura, a huge number of strains gathered around the Blue King. Munakata Reisi slayed them with graceful movements; his swordplay was always something worth watching though he rarely used or even drew his sword from the hilt. The strains were decreasing quickly as the Blue King's Weismann level slowly rose up and above the limit.

"Captain, that's enough! Let us fight!" Awashima Seri pleaded to her captain; they hadn't been able to get out of the barrier Munakata erected for them. Fushimi clicked his tongue, attempting to break the barrier with his power.

"It's here." Munakata smiled a satisfied smile.

"Wh-what is that?!"

For the first time ever, members of Scepter 4 witnessed a strain with power that's comparable to that of a King's. His aura sent a shiver down their spines. With just a single glance, they knew that they were not his match.

.

.

.

While his other companions watched the battle intently, Fushimi's gaze is fixed towards the Blue King's cracking Damocles Sword. He clicked his tongue once again, gripping his own sword tightly.

_Damn,_

_Damn,_

_This is annoying._

_I can't do anything._

_Annoying,_

_Damn._

Fushimi glared at Munakata.

...

**_Awashima : "I thought maybe you went back to your old gang."_**

**_Fushimi :"Is that how it looked?"_**

**_Awashima :"Four Kings haven't come together since perhaps the Kagutsu Crater incident. "_**

**_Fushimi :"Do you think a disaster that massive could happen again?"_**

**_Awashima :"The captain won't let that happen. "_**

**_Fushimi :" By sacrificing himself to finish the job?"_**

_..._

After three hours of intense fighting, the battle was over; of course their proud and majestic Blue King won the battle. Munakata stood on the center of the battlefield; the winds blowing softly as the rest of the strains surround him. He looked up to his own Sword of Damocles which was breaking apart. The noble King snickered at his own fate, drawing his sword one last time.

The rest of Scepter 4 knew exactly what he was going to do, after all, they had witnessed the Red King's Sword of Damocles fall and disappear. Munakata Reisi was about to end his own life when Fushimi and the rest of Scepter 4 broke down his weakened barrier. The rest of Scepter 4 rose up from the ground trying to prevent their captain's demise. Time moved slowly, the distance between them and their captain seemed not to decrease as they ran forward desperately. And then the time stopped, right before he managed to drive his sword through his heart, the sword of another had done the deed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"CAPTAIN!"

.

.

.

"Heh… As expected of you, Zenzoh san…"

"I'm just doing my job, I don't need your thanks."

"Is this act of mercy?" Munakata said, his smile dripping with sarcasm… Zenzoh withdrew his sword from his body and Fushimi caught the fallen body onto his arms, his clothes smeared with blood pouring out of his King's fatal wound.

"CAPTAIN!" Awashima Seri and the rest of Scepter 4 shouted repeatedly…

The Sword of Damocles had begun to dissolve onto small blue fragments. Members of the honorable Scepter 4 broke into tears seeing their King's state.

The Blue King however, still ever so graceful in manner, looked at each one of them and said,

"Scepter 4, I shall give you the final order as the Blue King, annihilate all the strains in this city, leave no stone unturned, lead the citizens to safety."

"Yes Sir!"

"Fushimi kun, I entrust my sword to you..."

"Why are you entrusting that thing to me? That thing is useless now that you've lost your power."

Munakata just smiled knowingly, Fushimi gritted his teeth in annoyance,

_It's useless now that you're dying_

Seeing the crying and sad faces of his subordinates, Munakata glances at Awashima for one last time, knowing what her captain had meant, Awashima Seri wiped her overflowing tears and shouted with a hoarse voice,

"Scepter 4! Toughen up! We will send off our King with Pride! Salute!"

All of Scepter 4 knelt before their King, all but Fushimi who's still holding him.

She continued,

"The King has spoken, our King's last order!"

With tears flowing out of their eyes, the members of Scepter 4 still moved in order, one in which their captain has been really proud of, and drew their swords, shouting loudly in front of their King,

"We of Scepter 4 carry out the duties of the sword! We will advance with swords in hand! For our cause is pure!"

"Dismissed." Was the last word of the King they always looked up to.

The Sword of Damocles dissolved completely into thin air as the Blue King closed his beautiful sapphire eyes… Forever.

The whole Scepter 4 broke down in despair after their King ceased to move,

"What are you doing?! Have your ears gone deaf?! Didn't you hear what he ordered you to do?!" Fushimi Saruhiko shouted in rage, still holding the lifeless body of the Blue King.

"That's right… Group 1 will secure the perimeter, Group 2 will concentrate on annihilating the rest of the strain and Group 3 will evacuate the remaining citizens to a safe place…" Awashima paused for a while before she continued,

"You can mourn as much as you like after we've finished here."

Even at times like this, they couldn't mourn properly, they had to put aside their mourning feelings and eliminate all the threat of this city. That was their job as members of Scepter 4… Their King has shown them an example, now it's their turn to follow his example.

"For our King!" Awashima shouted a battle cry while the rest of Scepter 4 raised their swords and repeated after her,

"For our King!"

Fushimi placed Munakata's body on the ground and threw his knives around him, forming a blue barrier protecting the former Blue King.

.

.

.

_He is dead._

_I will destroy these bastards._

_I'm going to kill all of them._

_Damn._

_Fuck it all._

_Why?!_

_Damn it all!_

**_..._**

**_Munakata :"Fushimi kun, would you accompany me with my hobbies?"_**

**_..._**

**_Munakata :"They suit you, Fushimi-kun"._**

**_Fushimi :"…Next"._**

**_Munakata :"Hm?"_**

**_Fushimi :"Next round. Let's move on to the next round, quickly"_**

**_..._**

**_Munakata :"What a waste. I really wanted to take a better look at it"_**

**_Fushimi :"When the morning comes, something like this will be swept away by waves in no time anyway"._**

**_Fushimi : "What are you planning?"_**

**_Munakata :"Shall I draw a plan? If it were just me, eye measure would suffice, but it certainly will not in case of group work"_**

**_Fushimi :"Hey… Are you seriously going to build a house?"_**

**_Munakata :"Let us make a castle that will not be swallowed by waves or washed away. I shall imbue the sand with my power so that it becomes harder than concrete. __Although such wording might be contradictory, but it shall be a solid sand castle that cannot be destroyed easily"_**

**_..._**

**_Awashima : "The captain is a man with a big heart. He took you in and gave you an important post despite your past with HOMRA. Don't forget that."_**

**_Fushimi :"I hate people with a big heart. All they do is look down on you from above. They don't give a damn about petty struggles of the people serving under them. If that's what it means to be a king, then that's just sad and pathetic. "_**

**_Awashima : "You might be right. Maybe that's why they're only attracted to other kings."_**

**...**

_You're supposed to be perfect._

_Beautiful,_

_Graceful,_

_Prideful,_

_Invulnerable,_

_You aren't supposed to die._

_Heartless,_

_You've been sacrificing yourself again._

_Damn._

_Damn those people with big hearts._

_Satisfied now? _

_Selfish Kings who disregard the feelings of their subordinates._

_._

_._

_._

_Where should I go now?_

.

.

.

After eliminating the last strain in his area, Fushimi looked up into the sky, gazing at the clear blue sky. There was something missing there. The sky is bright today too, it was almost seemed cruel to him. He kept on gazing at the emptiness between him and the sky.

_There would be no more…_

_Beautiful carved Sword of Damocles,_

_Floating slowly above us,_

_Always…_

_Calming,_

_Protecting,_

_Engulfing us with Power…_

_._

_._

_._

Returning to the place where he laid Munakata's body, he saw that everyone was already there… Some were crying, some gripping their swords hard enough to leave marks for days, some gritting their teeth so hard that he could hear cracking sound, some biting their lips enough to draw blood. Some were hiding their feelings but the tremor of their bodies is more than enough to gives out any hidden feelings. As the third in command, he offered to carry the body back to their base. Fushimi made an attempt to lift Munakata's lifeless body off the ground; his face looked like as if he's sleeping.

"Selfish King." He murmured, gripping harder than he thought he could, but careful enough to not let anyone notice… When he lifted his King's off the ground, he walked forward. The members of Scepter 4 have laid the road for him as they kneeled on the right and left side of the road, Fushimi stopped and looked up at the sky once again before resuming his walk. The sound of lamentation and wails filled the air,

"…You're heavy…"

_Your burden is too heavy for me to carry._

_._

_._

_._

**_"Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san and Kusanagi-san are gone, and all I have left is you!"_**

**_"Please don't look at me with that face of yours. I…don't know where I should belong to anymore."_**

* * *

Omake

.

.

.

Reincarnated Kid!Reisi

Eno : "He looked just like the Captain, Fushimi san, where'd you picked this guy from?"

Saru : "I saw him loitering on the road of the second district."

Seri : "Has he eaten before?" /brings out rice filled with red beans

Saru : "I already gave him the kids set on the canteen"

Chibi Reisi : "Fushimi san, buy me a puzzle."

Saru : "You've gotta be kidding me, why should i?"

Eno : "In that case, let me! Uwaa… he's so cute."

Seri : "As your superior, I shall take that task."

Saru : /Lift Reisi by his collar to his lap

Reincarnated Kid!Mikoto

Anna : "Want to go for a walk?"

Suoh : "?"

Yata : "Sooooo cuteeeeeeeeee!"

Izumo : "Really?"

Suoh : "Oi, I want sake and tobacco."

Izumo : "You can't have it, just play with Totsuka and Anna."

Suoh : /burns the food in the table

.

* * *

A.N: I have so many headcanon about Reisi's death in K Movie, especially after i saw Saru, Seri and Reisi's words for the supposed to be second season floating around the internet and that Sugita(Reisi's seiyuu) isn't casted inside the news of K who is next(still unconfirmed though). Reisi is my favorite character therefore he and Mikoto will mostly be the victim of angst in my story, especially Mikoto, just because. Expect to see Saru suffer too, i like him too.

*Credits to chilly-territory at tumblr and duotone at dreamwidth for excerpts of canon interaction between Saruhiko and Reisi in this fic

Thank you for reading my fic! ( 'v')/


End file.
